


Разница

by Lleory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleory/pseuds/Lleory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джирая, может, и учитель Наруто, но это не значит, что он сам прекратил учиться. <br/>События происходят во время 3-лет тренировки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27756) by gonrie. 



> Спасибо дайри-юзеру Дара за бетинг.

Писать письма, решил Джирайа, совсем не то же что писать книги. Всё равно, что сравнивать монаха с извращенцем.

Он всегда был извращенцем и совсем не стыдился этого. Вообще-то, настоящим извращенцем его делала вовсе не привычка заглядываться на красивых девушек, а невероятное воображение. То самое, восхваляемое его фанатами как «совершенно нереальное!»

Именно поэтому он и предпочитал книги письмам.

Книга создавалась из отрывков идей, взятых полностью из головы, и он сам мог решать, куда повернёт сюжет. Это был полностью его выбор и ничей больше, хоть начни писать конец до завязки. Ему принадлежала власть над происходящим.

Письмо – это запись увиденного, решил Джирайа, глядя на покрытого испариной Наруто, который побелевшими пальцами сжимал одеяло. Он спал и видел кошмары.

Но всё равно не сдавался.

Он уже знал, что утром Наруто проснётся с затравленным, потерянным выражением глаз. Но не пройдет и полминуты, как он уже будет одет и скажет «Пошли уже быстрее на тренировку!» или что-то в этом духе. И как бы сильно он не ненавидел этот взгляд и эти слова, он все равно никогда не будил Наруто.

Просто потому, что эгоистично ждал, что тот откроет глаза и увидит не то, что может видеть, а то, что должен.

В письмах реальность отражают для того, чтобы сообщить факты, не более. Он уже пытался написать Цунаде, но бумага быстро оказывалась в мусорке.

Он мог бы написать, что тренировки проходят успешно, но это было не так, и причина была в физическом состоянии Наруто. Он мог бы написать, что они мирно путешествуют, но это тоже не было правдой; Наруто не мог спокойно спать и этим лишал сна Джираю.

Вымысел – это одно, а ложь – совсем другое.

Поэтому обязанность писать письма перешла к Наруто. Видя его с ручкой и бумагой в руках, Джирайа вновь испытывал смесь облегчения и тревоги.

Потому что каждая его улыбка дарила Джирайе новое открытие.

Наруто не хуже, чем он сам знал, что их будущее и даже настоящее отнюдь не устлано розами. Его ожидали Акатсуки, Саске всё ещё был в когтях Орочимару, и множество других проблем, несомненно, было впереди. Но, вместо того, чтобы постепенно угаснуть, огонь его решимости горел всё жарче.

Словно правда не была столь уродлива, как казалось, и выход был. Словно он жил в совершенно ином измерении, нежели саннин.

И, возможно, именно поэтому Наруто был таким особенным. Он не расширял границы возможного, он просто преступал их и создавал новые. Словно в письмах, как и в книгах, можно было сразу написать концовку.

Джирая завидовал этой способности Наруто, но в то же время знал, что в его характер она просто не вписывалась. У Тсунаде бы случился сердечный приступ при виде Джираи в монашьем одеянии, после чего она обязательно позаботилась бы о том, чтобы выбить из него дурь.

Но он предпочитал надеяться на тот конец, в который верил Наруто, - редко кому удавалось так ярко улыбаться реальности.


End file.
